The Best Drama Ever
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Suatu kejadian kecil di tempat salon langganan Karin yang berhasil membuat gadis itu menganggap bahwa ini adalah 'drama terbaik seumur hidupnya'.


**The Best Drama Ever**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC (** _ **enough**_ **),** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Suatu kejadian kecil di tempat salon langganan Karin yang berhasil membuat gadis itu menganggap bahwa ini adalah 'drama terbaik seumur hidupnya'.**

 **X.x.X**

Uzumaki Karin sedang asyik membaca majalah salon saat tunangannya datang untuk menjemputnya. Mereka berdua berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya perawatan yang hanya sebatas rambut pun ditambah dengan jasa _nail-art_ di salon langganannya itu.

"Karin- _san_ , silakan dipilih _nail-art_ -nya," ucap seorang pegawai yang selalu melayaninya setiap dia pergi ke sana.

Gadis berusia 28 tahun itu melihat jejeran contoh _nail-art_ dengan saksama. Ingin yang ini, tapi yang di sana juga bagus. Ingin yang di sana tapi terlalu mencolok. Dia bingung memilih sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat tunangannya.

"Sasuke~ minta pendapat~" ujar Karin manja sembari menunjuk contoh _nail-art_ di mejanya. Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan memainkan ponsel Karin, pun menghampiri sang calon istri dari belakang. "Kenapa?"

"Kau suka yang mana? Aku bingung memilihnya."

Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu menatap benda yang dimaksud. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Terserah kau saja."

Karin menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Ya sudah. Tenten- _chan_ yang ini saja ya."

Dasar wanita.

Siapa yang bilang tadi bingung hm?

Sasuke menghela napas melihat kelakuan tunangannya itu. Dia memakluminya karena itu sudah sering terjadi. Akhirnya dia pun kembali ke sofanya dan asyik memainkan _game_ di ponsel sang calon Uchiha baru. Kebetulan sofa yang dia duduki bersebelahan dengan meja Karin karena gadis itu memilih meja di ujung ruangan.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kaca salon terbuka. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang indah dan netra biru laut datang dengan wajah datar. Gadis itu memakai gaun hitam panjang yang hampir menutupi kakinya dengan kerah sabrina yang memerlihatkan bahu indahnya. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu meja dan duduk di sana. Seorang pegawai perempuan datang menghampirinya.

"Nona, kau ingin—"

"Aku ingin dilayani oleh orang terbaik di sini. Pesta pernikahannya berlangsung jam tujuh malam, jadi aku bisa bersantai dan dilayani dengan baik di sini."

Pegawai itu tertawa kecil menanggapinya ucapan datar itu. "Nona ingin pergi ke pesta pernikahan teman Nona?"

"Tidak," balasnya masih sama datarnya, "aku akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihku yang berselingkuh di belakangku."

Pegawai yang asalnya tertawa itu kini mengubah air mukanya. Dia berekspresi serius, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. Atmosfer yang asalnya hangat penuh canda tawa kini menjadi tegang dengan keheningan yang tercipta dari setiap orang.

Pegawai tersebut pamit undur diri guna memanggil sang pemilik salon. Dia masuk ke ruangan atasannya dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya gadis muda cantik dengan rambut sama pirangnya dan seumuran dengan Karin itu datang dan menghampiri sang pelanggan baru.

"Ah, ternyata saya dapat pelanggan cantik hari ini. Katanya Anda ingin ke pesta pernikahan?" pemilik salon yang Karin kenal dengan nama Shion itu pun mengambil salah satu katalog salonnya dan membuka sebuah halaman, "jadi bagaimana kalau kita coba gaya rambut ini?"

"Oke, aku suka. Tolong dandani aku seperti itu." Shion pun mulai menata rambut gadis itu serius, bahkan asistennya pun sama seriusnya.

"Ah iya, asisten saya ini adalah perias terbaik yang saya miliki. Bagaimana kalau dia sekalian merapikan _make-up_ Anda sedikit?" tawar Shion.

"Tak masalah."

Karin, Sasuke, dan Tenten yang memerhatikan kejadian itu dari awal hanya mampu menahan tawanya. Bagi mereka sangat lucu ketika semua orang—bahkan sampai saat itu juga—tak ada yang tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Aku bisa mati karena menahan tawa," bisik Karin.

"Hush, jangan menyakiti hati perempuan itu."

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Karin- _san_. Ini lucu sekaligus miris di saat bersamaan."

Gadis berambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia kaget karena baru kali dirinya mendapati suasana seperti ini. Biasanya, salon akan ramai oleh canda tawa antara pegawai dan pelanggan, namun keadaan berbalik 180 derajat saat ini. Jangankan canda tawa, bahkan sang pelanggan cantik itu pun tak tersenyum sedikit pun dan hanya menatap cermin.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya riasan sang pelanggan cantik itu pun selesai. Ketika dia berdiri, Shion dan asistennya bahkan menawarkan diri untuk merapikan gaun sang gadis yang sedikit kusut. Namun gadis itu menolak dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Lima menit kemudian, sang pelanggan cantik itu pun pergi. Semua orang menyalaminya masih dengan wajah yang serius.

Karin masih terkagum-kagum. Dia ingin bertepuk tangan pelan kalau saja tidak ingat kukunya sedang dipercantik.

Gadis yang baru saja pergi itu, menurutnya, cantik. Bahkan ketika dia dirias ditambah dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu, dia menjadi sangat cantik seperti selebriti atau model yang ada di majalah wanita langganannya. S- _line_ tubuh gadis itu tercetak indah di gaunnya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan wajahnya yang blasteran. Sangat memesona.

"Dia sangat cantik, ya, kan Tenten- _chan_?" tanyanya. Tenten, yang masih sibuk dengan jari kelingking tangan kanan pelanggannya pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. "Sangat sangat sangat cantik. Tampak seperti selebriti."

"Aku penasaran seberapa besar keinginan gadis itu untuk membunuh mantan kekasihnya."

"Sasuke!" Karin melotot kaget. Dia mengambil salah satu majalah dan memukul kaki sang tunangan. "Kau ini ..."

"Aku serius," ucapnya tak menghiraukan kakinya yang baru saja dipukul, "tapi tampaknya wajahnya tak asing."

"Pernah bertemu di suatu tempat kali. Koneksimu, kan banyak," jawab Karin cuek sembari melihat sebagian kukunya yang sudah selesai. "Ngomong-ngomong, pernikahan Sai mulai jam tujuh, kan?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Karin yang heran pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh iya!"

"Apanya?"

"Dia mantannya Sai."

"Hah? Serius?" Karin berusaha mengontrol suaranya. Dia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sejurus kemudian dia tertawa. "Wah ... keren. Ini drama terbaik, terkeren, dan terbagus dari semua drama yang pernah kutonton."

Sasuke juga bertepuk tangan kagum. Dia tertawa tak percaya. "Coba bayangkan, ketika semua orang berpakaian putih sedangkan hanya gadis itu sendiri yang memakai pakaian hitam."

"Kupikir yang ada malah semua orang yang membandingkan gadis itu dengan mempelai Sai."

"Itu akan jadi cara yang ampuh untuk menghancurkan hari bahagia sang calon istri."

"Awal dari sebuah perceraian? Hahaha."

Kedua orang itu tertawa bersama. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, menggambarkan angka satu.

" _Plot twist_ pertama. Gadis tadi bertemu dengan pria tampan, baik, dan jauh lebih kaya yang ikut menghadiri pesta pernikahan itu."

Karin tertawa lebih keras. Kini giliran dia yang mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

"Sasuke, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dengan calon ibu mertuaku. Tapi bagaimana kalau _plot twist_ kedua seperti ini, ternyata pria tadi adalah mantan kekasih dari sang mempelai perempuan."

" _Plot twist_ ketiga. Dia dan Sai ternyata adalah sahabat."

" _Plot twist_ keempat. Bukan sahabat. Tapi ternyata pria tersebut adalah atasan Sai."

" _Plot twist_ kelima. Ternyata Sai menyadari kalau dia masih mencintai gadis itu dan berakhir dengan pernikahan yang batal."

" _Plot twist_ keenam. Ternyata gadis itu dan calon istri Sai adalah sahabat. Si calon istri mencintai Sai lebih dulu namun Sai malah berpacaran dengan gadis itu."

" _Plot twist_ ketujuh. Si mempelai perempuan sebenarnya mencintai Sai, tapi dia menyerah karena ternyata Sai masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya."

" _Plot twist_ kedelapan ..."

Dan Tenten hanya bisa tertawa keras mendengar perkataan-perkataan konyol dari sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah tiga bulan lagi itu.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Alasan ini cukup OOC adalah karena Sasuke nggak mungkin jadi tukang gosip xD. Dan maaf untuk diksinya yang agak berbeda, ini udah dibuat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel di Netizenbuzz (artikelnya udah lumayan lama sih). Yang suka ke sana pasti tahu. Dan ini adalah kisah nyata dengan modifikasi di sana-sini. Sebenarnya ini _makjang_ banget sih wkwk, tapi ternyata di dunia nyata pun kejadian, bukan di drama aja lmao.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
